iHave a Sister
by CatchaDroplet
Summary: What happens when Freddie's sister returns from China? Will she end up with a certain brunette artist? Will Freddie find love too? And if so with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**

"In 5…4…3…2…" I said while pointing to the girls. We were doing our weekly web show…iCarly.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"To start off the web show we are going to do another _Blab _Cam!" Carly said exaggerating blab

"Last time we did this Fredork here got a little girlfriend! But, she turned out to be an evil little skunk bag!"Sam said into the camera. Carly seemed to be a little bit surprised by the term of 'skunk bag'… I wasn't

"Sam! I thought we agreed to not say that word!" Carly said sternly pointing her finger at Sam

Sam was about to say something when I interrupted saying we should probably get the blab cam up. I should have known to not interrupt Sam.

"Freddie you probably want to run" Carly said as I watched Sam's twinkling blue eyes turn into cold ice eyes. Somehow her eyes contained fire and ice at the same time… which probably meant it was going to hurt. Then I realized what Carly said and immediately started running, but it was too late Sam had already tackled me.

"_Sam _get off!"I said I was trying to get lose_. _Carly must have turned on the blab cam while waiting for Sam and me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Can I talk to Freddie?" She said kindly

"Sure! I'm Carly by the way, but you probably know that… I'm going to go get Freddie now." Carly said while Alice was laughing.

"Sam! A girl wants to talk to Freddie!" Carly said

"Is it another dumb girl wanting to date the nub?" She said still trying to pin me down…and succeeding

"No! She's like Spencer's age!" Carly exclaimed

"Fine, but only for you and that I want to see why this chick wants to see Frednub" she sighed as she got off of me. I got up and walked towards the monitor.

I gasped "Alice!" I exclaimed

"Freddie! I'm back from China… permanently!" Alice said

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Alice! I didn't recognize you! You changed your hair! It's no longer short and choppy! I like it!" Carly added seeming very excited almost like Alice. I looked over to Sam and realized she was just looking around.

**Sam's POV**

_Why does everyone know this chick except me? _

"Oh Sam! This is Alice, Freddie's older sister!" said Carly

"Freddie has a sister? And she's not ugly?" I said

"_Sam_" Freddie said over the sound of Alice laughing

"Alice! That wasn't funny!" he retaliated

"Freddie! It sorta was!" She said laughing

"Wait a second" Alice said setting her laptop down somewhere

All of a sudden she walked through the door.Alice was pretty, she had her hair pulled back into a neat/sloppy pony-tail and was wearing a t-shirt that said something in Chinese.

"Hey!" she said strolling in

"Hey! How'd you get in?" asked Carly

"Spencer" she said

_Flashback_

_Alice's POV_

_I opened the door as Spencer was watching Girly Cow._

"_Hi Spencer" I said_

"_Hey Alice, Freddie is upstairs."_

"_Ooookkkkkkkkayyyy" I said wondering why he didn't scream…_

"_ALICE!" He said_

_That's why. I was pulled into a big hug._

"_You're here! Not in China! Unless, you're a hologram"" Spencer said taking me out of the hug_

"_Um, Spencer? You just hugged me" I said laughing_

"_Oh, well go see your brother!" He said pointing to the stairs_

_End of flashback_

**Still in Sam's POV**

"Ohhhhhhhhh, well that's Spencer" Carly said

As Freddie was looking at Alice's shirt, probably trying to figure out what it says.

"What does your shirt say?" Freddie asked pointing to her shirt

"I love ham…of course! The dude decided to give it to me for free, cuz I sorta pulled out my pocket knife." Alice said

_I like this girl! She finds it funny when I insult Freddie, she loves ham and she's violent!_

"I like her!" I said pointing to Alice

Freddie sighed

"Oh we're still on!" Carly said pointing to the camera

"Oh well, we are going to be ending early sorry!" Carly said

"Bye!"

~randomness101-SEDDIEFAN seddieluver4eva~

**Alice's POV**

"So how was China?" Freddie asked while picking up his Spaghetti Taco

"It was pretty cool, but nothing compared to here in Seattle" I said

"So how come your not like Freddie or Crazy?" Sam asked

I chuckled, almost choking on my spaghetti taco.

"I don't know, I mean I like tech stuff, but knowing me I would probably click the wrong button and have some random dude on the monitor. " I said laughing

"She probably would, she's not the brightest bulb" Freddie said

"HEY!" I said punching him in the arm…playfully and hardly

"I was joking!" Freddie said

"Well, then you should of said that _earlier,_ it would have saved you a punch" I said exaggerating earlier

"So I have Sam _and _you now!" he said almost jokingly, but obviously he was telling the truth

Sam was about to same something when my mom came in.

"ALICE TABBITHA BENSON! YOU COME BACK FROM CHINA WITHOUT EVEN A CALL? AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO COME OVER HERE WITHOUT AT LEAST SAYING HI TO ME FIRST!" she said

"Speaking of Crazy, look who just walked in! Crazy herself!"

_Oops…think Alice think!_

"Well, mom I was going to surprise you and give you a present from China, but maybe you won't want it, because you're mad at me now." I said trying to make it like I was planning it the whole time

"Oh! I'm sorry Alice!"

_Phew_

"Can I have my present now?" She said

"Sure" I said walking to my purse

"I have presents for all of you" I said digging through my purse

"An aggressive _Chinese_ parenting for mom…in _English" _I said trying to hold in a laughing frenzy from Freddie and mom's face.

Apparently, Sam couldn't hold in her laughter, now I can't. Sam and I were thrown into a laughing frenzy. I was laughing so hard my eyes were closed, but I could've sworn Carly and Spencer were laughing. All of a sudden I was falling backwards still laughing…but then I was shocked…literally. I opened my eyes and immediately they were locked with Spencer's. I looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, wondering why I haven't noticed his eyes before. Then I realized…


	2. Dream?

**Hey guys here it is! Chapter 3 will be up in the next hour…Enjoy!**

**Oh yes-I do not own iCarly otherwise would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

_Then I realized…_

It was all a dream. I was in love with him, my best friend, Spencer. I have to go back to Seattle. I should probably call mom. I looked down as the phone rang.

"Whoa! How can she read my mind like that!"I exclaimed.

"Hi Mom."

"Yes I'm locking my right now."I said as I sat on the couch.

"I'm coming home"

"Okay, calm down"

"I'LL COME HOME AS SOON AS I CAN BYE!" I yelled.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"Now to perfectly place this piece carefully. AHHHH!" I screamed as my phone started to ring and my sculpture collapse.

"Alice Tabbitha Benson! Where have you been for the last eight years?" I stated.

"Hey Spencer. Sorry I haven't called I was busy."Alice said.

"Too busy for poor, lame, Spencer Shay, I understand."I said.

"Awww Spencer you know I love you!" Alice stated.

"Spencer I'm home!" Carly yelled as she walked in with Sam and Freddie.

"Shhh! I'm on the phone with Alice!" I said.

"Alice?" Carly and Freddie exclaimed.

"Give me the phone!" Carly screamed as Freddie tried to grab the phone.

I put the phone in the air using my height as an advantage.

"Stop it! I'll put her on speaker!" I yelled.

"So am I on speaker now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, so when were you gonna call your brother?" Freddie asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa brother? Since when has Freddifer have a sister?" Sam interrupted.

"Well, I've had an older sister my whole life." Freddie said mockingly.

Sam got that fire and ice gleam in her eye. Whenever she gets that certain gleam you know she is about to hurt someone. Which is normally, Freddie. Then I snapped back into reality by the sound of Freddie screaming.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I've seen iCarly before so I knew whoever was attacking my brother was most likely, Sam.

"Hi Sam" I said trying to distract her from killing my brother.

"Hola." Sam said.

"Wait Spencer?" I said having an idea.

"Yuppers?" Spencer said.

"Can I go on a web chat with you guys? It will probably be easier than speaker phone." I said.

"Already setting it up. What's your username?" Carly asked.

"AlicetotheBenson13" I said.

"Okie dokie! Carly requested a chat!"Spencer shouted.

Then, Freddie, Spencer, Carly and Sam appeared on my computer screen.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Shoot. She got more beautiful! How am I supposed to keep my old crush on her a secret now? It was hard enough in college and now it's back! Her blonde hair was pulled back by a headband. Her eyes were shimmering like stars. Great now I sound like Bruno Mars, but her lips, I need to kiss her.

"Spencer?" Alice asked

"Yeah lips? I mean Alice!" Spencer stuttered.

"I'm coming home this Saturday!" Alice exclaimed.

"You are?" I said.

"Yeah!" Alice stated.

"So you're going to live next door again!" Carly exclaimed

"More importantly, you are going to live with me again! " Freddie shouted.

"Yeah" Alice said.

"Cool maybe we can have you on iCarly!" Carly said

"Whoa! Wait a second is she cool unlike her brother?" Sam interrupted.

"Sam!" Freddie said.

"Well it's true Freddifer!" Sam yelled

"Jerk!" Freddie yelled

"Nub!" Sam snapped

"Ham lover!" Freddie said frustrated.

"Geek!" Sam screamed.

"Sa-man-tha!" Freddie said with a grin on his face.

" I think I'm going to go before I see my brother get pummeled." Alice said.

"Bye." I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter three!**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

SAMANTHA! How dare he call me that disgusting name! He's a dead man…no boy! Freddie already started to run to the studio. I ran after him. When I opened the studio door, no one was there. I walked in a little further when something tackled me. I managed to turn around while it pined me to the floor. I suddenly saw Freddie's face two inches apart from mine. My heart started to beat excessively. I felt like it was going to explode. We've never lingered so close. My mind raced. Many thoughts were in my head, but one stood out. When did she get so strong?

His voice snapped me back into reality.

"Sam you do realize I'm no longer scrawny little Freddie right? I do work out now." He said with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh I said still feeling as if I'm about to explode.

Freddie stood up and put his hand out to pull me up. My legs felt a little bit shaky so, Freddie helped me walk normally. I don't know what this feeling in my stomach is, but it feels weird.

**~PAGE TO THE BREAK~ **

**Sam's P.O.V (continued)**

"In 5…4..3…2!" Freddie said pointing to us.

"Hi I'm Carly! Carly shouted.

"And I'm Sam!"

"And you know what that means. This is iCarly!"

"Now you probably noticed Saturday is not our normal webcast day, but today is a very special day!" Carly said.

"Fredward's sister is coming back from China! And do not worry she is only a little bit like Freddie!"I said

"Sam!" Freddie said.

"Again, IT'S TRUE!" I yelled.

"Now we planned a surprise party for her!" Carly yelled.

"Carly we gotta go down" Freddie said pointing to his watch.

"Oh guys we are going down. Freddie turn on the night vision camera on." Carly said

We all walked down the stairs quietly and turned off the lights.

"Spencer text me saying Alice and him are on their way up. Pass it on to Carly." Freddie whispered into my ear.

I passed it on to Carly. I heard Spencer unlock the door and open it. Alice walked in with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans and brown low-top converse.

"Surprise!" we all said as she turned on the lights.

"Hi guys! Where's my little brother?" Alice screamed excitedly.

"Here!" Freddie said putting the camera down.

"You know just because I did not call you does not mean you could not call me" Alice said to Freddie stopping before giving him a hug.

"Yeah I know. Can I have a hug now?" Freddie said.

"Yeah I guess" she said teasing him.

**~PAGE TO THE BREAK~ **

The party went on for about a couple hours until everyone went home. Alice and Spencer were the only ones left.

"That was fun." Alice said finishing cleaning up.

Alice sat down next to the counter. Spencer soon followed.

"I've always loved seeing your sculptures." Alice commented.

Spencer looked at her.

"You didn't like sculpting in China?" Spencer asked.

"It was fun, but not as fun as sculpting with you." Alice said.

"Aww stop it" Spencer said.

Alice got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Wahoo Punch?" Alice asked as she took it out of the fridge.

"Sure." Spencer responded.

On the way back Alice tripped and fell. Spencer immediately got up and helped her. They stared into each other's eyes and blissfully kissed for exactly six seconds. Alice immediately broke away.

"I should go home." Alice stated pointing to her ruined t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'll clean this up" Spencer said awkwardly.

Alice speed walked out the door and into her apartment.

"Thank god no else saw that kiss." Alice thought.

Little did she know there was a brunette girl who sat on the wooden steps who recorded it all on her phone.

**How did you like it! I feel like these past two chapters have been a little bit OOC or mostly dialogue. Review**


End file.
